


Exam Week

by combefemme



Series: That Reincarnation AU [3]
Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, M/M, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 10:45:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12652029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/combefemme/pseuds/combefemme
Summary: There’s just enough coffee left in the pot for one cup but as Albert reaches for a mug there’s a knock at the door. He expects it to open a second later, the boys all knowing they can just walk in, but instead there comes another knock.Albert’s closest so he answers it, shocked at who he finds on the other side.





	Exam Week

Albert wakes up in Race’s bed on a dreary Saturday. He reaches out and groans when he finds the space next to him empty. He pushed himself up on an elbow to peer at the clock on the bedside table.

 _12:46_ , it reads, the red numbers glowing brightly in the dim room.

“Shit,” he mumbles, collapsing back into the sheets.

He’s groggy, not used to sleeping this late, but it had been a long night. He’d spent all week working on a project for one of his classes only to remember last night he had a paper due for another course at 9 AM this morning. Thankfully, he could hand it in electronically so he’d stayed at Race and Jack’s so he could sit up all night in their living room and let Crutchie get some sleep.

He sits up and looks around for his jeans – the only thing he’d had the energy to remove before falling into bed next to Race this morning – when he hears shouts from the living room. He pulls on his jeans and heads out to investigate.

He finds Race sitting on the floor, back against the couch, legs outstretched under the coffee table. Jack sits on the couch behind him. They both have their eyes fixed on the screen and Race is holding a game controller.

Jack looks up when he enters. “Morning, Sunshine!”

“Afternoon,” Albert corrects.

“We were starting to worry you’d slipped into a coma,” Race tells him.

Albert hums. “What the hell is that?” he asks, nodding towards the TV.

“Thought a nerd like you would know a video game when you saw one,” Race replies, glancing up at him with a grin.

Albert rolls his eyes. “I mean, where did it come from?”

His beloved hat – navy blue, faded, and fraying – sits on the table and he grabs it as he heads across the room to the armchair by the window. He pulls it on, backwards, and throws himself down, propping a foot on the coffee table.

Jack and Race exchange a look, both holding back smiles. “Christmas present to the apartment?” Jack suggests.

Albert laughs. “Christmas isn’t for three weeks.”

“But it’s cool we’re getting the apartment presents, though, right?” Race jokes, grinning.

Albert just rolls his eyes but he’s smiling, too. Jack laughs.

They watch Race play for a while, though Albert has no idea what the game is. Despite Race’s jokes, Albert isn’t actually that into video games. A couple of the places he’d lived growing up had had consoles but most hadn’t. Comic books and TV shows had always been cheaper and more accessible for Albert.

After a few minutes Albert can feel his eyelids starting to droop. “I need coffee,” he proclaims, standing up and heading for the kitchen. “Anyone thirsty?”

“For you, babe?” Race calls back, not missing a beat. “Always.”

Jack snorts and the back of Albert’s neck heats up. It’s still strange, being so blatant about their relationship in front of their friends. It’s way better than sneaking around, though, Albert has to admit.

And apparently Jack agrees because he, Davey, and Katherine had made their relationship known not long after Albert and Race had – to much less surprise from the boys.

There’s just enough coffee left in the pot for one cup but as Albert reaches for a mug there’s a knock at the door. He expects it to open a second later, the boys all knowing they can just walk in, but instead there comes another knock.

Albert’s closest so he answers it, shocked at who he finds on the other side.

“Les?!” he exclaims.

Les looks up at him, confused. “Yeah,” he says slowly. “Who’re you?”

And that’s when Albert remembers that Les is only fourteen and doesn’t remember any of them yet.

“Uh,” he stammers. “Albert. I’m friends with your brother.”

“Is he here?” Les demands at the mention of Davey. “This is where his boyfriend lives, right?”

“Yeah,” Albert replies, standing aside. “Come on in. Davey’s not here but I’m sure we can hunt him down for you.”

He leads him into the living room and before Race or Jack can react says, “Guys, meet Davey’s little brother, Les.” He gives them a look he hopes says _be cool_ and they must get the message because they both introduce themselves.

“Do you know where David is?” Les asks. “He wasn’t at home and my phone died.”

“Yeah, actually,” Jack says, pulling out his own phone. “He was going to the library this morning. Probably still there.”

There’s an awkward silence for a moment, none of the three of them knowing quite what to say, but then Les asks, “Can I play?”

“Yeah,” Race says, handing him the controller. “Go for it.”

Les settles in and Albert nods to himself. 

“Coffee,” he says, and heads back to the kitchen.

XxXx

Davey arrives within half an hour, a little out of breath when he bursts through the door.

“Les!” he calls, coming into the living room.

Les pauses the game and looks up at his brother. “Hi, Dave.”

Davey lets out a breath, deflating a little and looks at him with concern. “What are you doing here, bud?”

Les looks around at Albert, Race, and Jack a bit awkwardly. He looks down at the controller in his hand without answering and chews the inside of his cheek.

 _He’s shy,_ Albert realizes with a jolt. _He’s not comfortable saying whatever it is in front of us._

Race must notice, too, because at that moment he leans forward and grabs the mason jar off the table.

“Boys,” he says, standing.

Albert and Jack follow suit and the three of them head out to the fire escape. Instead of sitting down like they normally would, they head up to the roof. The sky is cloudy, but it hasn’t started raining yet so the three of them take a seat with their backs to the wall. Race opens the mason jar and starts rolling a joint.

“That was bizarre,” Albert says.

Jack laughs. “You’ve never had to do that before, have you?”

“You have?” Alberts asks.

Jack nods and Race explains, “We had to dance around Crutchie for half a year before he turned sixteen.”

“Right,” Albert replies. He always forgets he was the only one to be alone when the memories hit. 

Race finishes the joint and holds it out. “Smoke up, boys, that’s the last of it.”

They pass it back and forth for a few minutes before Davey’s voice calls from below, “Jack?”

Jack jumps up and leans over the wall. “Up here!”

Albert hears Davey’s footsteps coming towards them, rattling the metal of the fire escape and then he’s climbing onto the roof with them.

“Everything alright?” Jack asks as Albert holds out the joint.

He doesn’t expect him to take it – he never has before – so they’re all surprised when he reaches for it. They watch as he takes a long hit and then coughs the smoke back out.

Jack pats him on the back. “What’s wrong? Les okay?”

Davey shakes his head. “Just these asshole kids he goes to school with. They’ve been giving him a hard time for years.”

“Names and addresses,” Albert says. “We’ll go soak ‘em.”

Davey huffs a laugh but he doesn’t seem too opposed to the idea. Which is okay because Albert was only half-kidding.

“Nah,” Davey replies. He takes another hit, smaller this time, and only coughs a little on the exhale. “He’ll be okay. But I’m going to take him home with me and make sure our parents know where he is.”

He hands the joint back, kisses Jack, bids them all goodbye, and heads back down the fire escape.

XxXx

They don’t go to the pub that night but only because there’s no way Les would get in. They may play it fast and loose with the drinking age but not that fast and loose. There’s a café not far from campus that stays open late to cater to the student crowd so they meet there instead.

Not all the boys have come out. With the end of the semester fast approaching, some have opted to stay home studying. Still, they have to commandeer two tables to accommodate everyone.

At some point, Albert finds himself sitting next to Les, Race across from them. The younger boy had migrated towards the two of them as soon as they’d arrived, apparently less uncomfortable than he had been earlier.

Or maybe he just isn’t interested in watching his brother make googly eyes at Jack and Katherine.

Either way, Albert ends up listening in on a conversation about some video game he has very little interest in. As a result, when Les turns and asks if he’s ever played it, Albert can only shrug.

“Sorry,” he says. “Not big into video games. Read any comic books?”

Race laughs when Les makes a face. “Only nerds read comic books.”

Albert slaps a hand over his heart. “You’re killing me, kid.”

“I just mean,” Les explains, voice going quiet. “The kids at school already make fun of me enough.”

Albert and Race exchange a look, all the humour draining out of the moment.

Finally, Race says, “Kids at school are little pricks, huh?”

Les looks up at him, surprised. He glances at Albert then back to Race like he’s unsure if he’s allowed to agree.

“Davey always says I should be the bigger man,” he replies.

“Not horrible advice,” Race tells him, but Albert has a feeling there’s more going on here.

“They just make fun of you?” he asks.

Les looks down at his hands, bites the inside of his cheek. “There is this one guy.”

“And he hits?” Albert prompts when he trails off.

“Sometimes,” Les replies, so quiet Albert almost doesn’t hear.

Albert feels his blood burn. Les may not have his memories yet, but Albert still remembers the little kid that used to trip after them in the street, helping them hawk papers and pull pranks. Before too long, he’d kind of become all of their little brother.

“You ever try hitting back?” Albert suggests.

Les looks up at him cautiously. “Dave says I shouldn’t stoop to their level.”

Albert nods. “And usually he’d be right. But some people only know how to communicate on their own level.”

Les glances at Race but finds no argument. “What do you mean?”

“People like that,” Albert explains. “They make themselves feel strong by making other people feel weak. So show him you’re not weak.”

Les looks unsure.

“Listen,” Race says, leaning towards them and shooting a glance down the table to make sure Davey isn’t watching. “Next time you come visit your brother, we’ll teach you how to defend yourself.”

Les brightens up a bit, looks back and forth between them. “Yeah?”

Races nods. “Sure thing.”

Les smiles. “Okay. Cool.”

Just then Race’s phone buzzes on the table. He snatches it up, eyes scanning the screen.

“That’s my guy,” he says, jumping up. “Gotta go.”

He leans over to kiss Albert before waving to the rest and heading out the door.

XxXx

On Sunday afternoon, Albert heads over to Race’s. Jack is playing video games in his pajamas when he gets there.

“Hey, Al,” he calls, barely glancing up.

“Jack,” Albert replies. “Race home?”

“In his room,” Jack tells him.

Albert leaves him to it, heading down the hall. He pushes open the door to Race’s room to find him hunched over his desk, books open in front of him. Albert takes a seat on the edge of his bed.

“Hey,” he says.

Race turns to him, blinking. There’s a half-chewed pen cap hanging from the side of his mouth and he’s wearing the glasses Albert’s only seen a handful of times.

“Albie,” he smiles.

“Studying?” Albert asks, nodding at the desk.

Race sighs. “I’ve got two exams this week and three next.”

“Lucky you,” Albert replies. “I’ve got four this week. Been studying all morning.”

Race makes a face and Albert glances at the papers on his desk, trying to figure out what he’s studying for. Instead, his eyes find a Tic-Tac container that is clearly not full of Tic-Tacs.

“What’s that?” he asks, mouth going dry.

Race follows his gaze. “Got those last night when I was picking up weed,” he explains. “To help study.”

Albert abruptly stands, heart pounding in his ears. “I have to go.”

Race looks confused. “You just got here.”

“Yeah, I just remembered…” he trails off, not able to come up with an excuse when all he can think about is getting out of this room which suddenly feels too small. “I’ve got a thing.”

“A thing?” Race questions, but Albert is already halfway out the door and all he can do is shout after him, “Albie!”

Jack also calls his name as he heads for the front door but Albert doesn’t turn back to either of them.

XxXx

“I’m home!” Albert calls, kicking open the front door. He drops his backpack by the closet and takes off his hat. It’s new, a gift for his last birthday.

“Hello?” he tries again when he doesn’t get an answer.

He heads toward the living room, stopping dead when he sees the figure slumped on the couch. His heart stops. He takes a step forward—

And then he wakes up in his dorm room in a cold sweat.

XxXx

When Albert turns on his phone the next morning he finds three missed calls and a text message from Race.

 _albie what’d i do?_ he reads.

Something in Albert’s stomach twists and instead of answering he turns his phone back off.

It’s easy to spend the better part of the week avoiding Race. Everybody is writing exams and no one bats an eye at Albert staying cooped up in his room studying.

That is, until Crutchie comes home on Thursday evening. He doesn’t say anything at first but finally begins, “So, I had lunch with Race today.”

Albert freezes, swallows, doesn’t turn around. “Yeah?”

“He seemed pretty upset,” Crutchie goes on. “Says you’ve been ignoring him.”

Albert’s stomach is in knots. He hates the idea that he’s done anything to hurt Race – that’s the last thing he’s ever wanted – but he doesn’t know what to say.

“Listen, Albert,” Crutchie tries again when he doesn’t get a response. “Whatever you two are fighting about is none of my business, but you should talk to Race. Don’t just blow him off.”

“I’m not—“ Alberts cuts himself off, not knowing how to go on. He wants to explain it all to Crutchie, wants to assure him that losing Race is exactly what he’s afraid of, wants to make him understand that he just can’t go through it all again but he can’t find the words. 

Crutchie sighs. “Talk to Race. You’ll never work it out if you keep avoiding him.”

He’s right. Crutchie always seems to be right. Before he can overthink it, Albert is grabbing his hat and his jacket and heading out the door.

XxXx

Albert considers knocking when he gets to Race’s apartment but none of the boys ever knock anymore so instead he lets himself in. It’s quiet and if the front door hadn’t been unlocked Albert might not think anyone was home. There’s a familiar scent wafting through the living room window, though, and he follows it out onto the fire escape

Race is sitting with his back against the wall but he jumps up when he sees Albert. There’s a newly-lit joint burning between his fingers and he quickly stubs it out on the railing.

“Albert,” he says, surprised but cautious. He’s not exactly looking his best – hair disheveled, eyes red-rimmed – and Albert sincerely hopes it’s a result of exam week and not because of him.

“Hey,” Albert replies, awkward. He leans against the window sill, Race across from him, back to the railing. “We should talk.”

Race swallows. “Okay.”

Albert chews the inside of his lip, not knowing where to begin.

“Just tell me what I did,” Race pleads, voice just this side of broken.

“You didn’t-“ Albert starts, wanting nothing more than to soothe, but he cuts himself off and takes a deep breath before starting again. “Those pills you had.”

“The Adderall?” Race asks, brows knitting in. “I didn’t think you’d care about that. I mean, we smoke so much weed.”

“Weed’s different,” Albert tries to explain. “Weed’s not pills. That synthetic shit’ll ruin your life.”

“It’s not that big of a deal,” Race tries to reason. “Doctors prescribe this stuff-“

“Yeah, that’s how it starts,” Albert spits. He can’t meet Race’s eye now, but he can’t stop talking either. “Doctor prescribes it and you think it’ll be fine because it’s medicine, right? But then you’re not taking it for the pain anymore and then you need it just to get through the day but then the doctor stops prescribing it because, hey, you’re all better! Except you’re not better, you’re worse, and you still need it to get through the day so you go find someone selling it on the street and the pills become needles until I come home and find you half-dead on the couch-“

“Albert!”

He doesn’t realize he’s shaking until Race’s hand are on his shoulders, steadying him.

“Albie,” Race says, voice soft. “Who’re you talking about?”

“My mom,” Albert replies plainly. A tear rolls off his chin and he reaches up to wipe his face, slowly sliding down the wall until he’s sitting. Race goes with him, kneeling down and not letting go of his grip on Albert’s shoulders.

They’re quiet for a few moments, Race waiting while Albert breathes and finally says, “You’ve never asked how I ended up in foster care.”

“I figured you’d tell me when you were ready,” Race replies.

Albert nods, and starts from the beginning.

“My mom was sixteen when she got pregnant,” he says. “Her parents were really religious so they kicked her out.”

Race settles down in front of him, hands sliding from his shoulders down his arms. Albert notices the unlit joint still wedged between two fingers and reaches for it. Race pulls a lighter from his pocket.

He inhales deeply and breathes the smoke back out into the cold night air, calming himself, before he goes on.

“I never knew my dad, either, so it was always just the two of us,” he continues. “I was six when she got a job at a department store near where we lived. It was great at first because it was the same hours I was in school. But then she got hurt. I never even really knew how. Her back, I think. She couldn’t work anymore and the doctor prescribed her these… painkillers.”

He pauses here and takes another hit. He offers the joint to Race, but he shakes his head.

“And she got addicted?” Race asks.

Albert swallows, nods. “By the time she ran out of refills she was relying on them. Next thing I knew she was hiding needles in her jewellery box.”

“Jesus,” Race breathes.

Albert sniffs. “She went back to work but she wasn’t the same. I knew she was sick and I tried to pick up the slack at home but I was just a kid. There wasn’t much I could do.”

Race squeezes his hand and doesn’t say anything. Albert inhales another lungful of smoke.

“I was eight when my teachers decided they couldn’t ignore what was going on anymore,” Albert continues. “They called child services and I didn’t see my mom again for almost three years.”

“Holy shit,” Race says. “But you did see her again?”

“They gave me back to her twice,” Albert tells him. “She went through treatment, got sober, proved she could be responsible, and I got to go home.”

“What happened?” Race asks.

“She relapsed,” Albert shrugs. “I was fifteen the second time they gave me back and about a month after my sixteenth birthday I came home from school and she was passed out on the couch.”

He grips Race’s fingers with one hand, raises the joint to his lips with the other. His heart is pounding so loud he’s sure Race can hear it – he’s sure the upstairs neighbour can hear it.

“I was sure she was dead,” he says, voice shaking. “She wouldn’t wake up and I couldn’t tell if she was breathing so I called nine-one-one and when the paramedics got there they managed to find a pulse.”

Race lets out a breath. “So, she’s okay?”

“Yeah,” Albert wipes his eyes with the sleeve of his jacket. “I haven’t seen her much since then, but she was okay.”

“Albie-“ Race starts but Albert cuts him off.

“So, I’m sorry I freaked out and ignored your messages,” he says. “But from the moment I saw those pills all I’ve been able to think about is how I can’t watch this happen again to someone I love and-“

“What?” Race asks, surprised.

Albert looks up at him, confused. “Huh?”

“What you just said,” Race replies. “Someone you love…”

Albert isn’t any less confused. “Haven’t I ever said that before?”

Race shakes his head, looking dumbfounded. “No.”

“But,” Albert says. “You knew anyway, right?”

He can tell by the look on Race’s face that he didn’t.

“How could you not know?” Albert asks. “I’ve always loved you.”

Race laughs, the sound full of shock and relief. “I’ve spent the past four days thinking you came over here on Sunday to break up with me and chickened out.”

“No!” Albert shakes his head, feeling awful. He hasn’t considered how his behaviour would look from Race’s point of view. “I just-“

“I get it,” Race cuts him off, taking both Albert’s hands in his own. The joint is long gone now, disappearing through the grating beneath them. “And I’m so sorry, Albie. I had no idea. I promise I’ll get rid of the rest of the pills.”

Albert nods, a lump in his throat he can’t talk around, and Race pulls him into a hug.

“I love you, too, y’know,” Race murmurs.

“Yeah?” Albert asks, voice thick.

“Of course,” Race replies.

Albert can only respond by clinging to Race a little tighter.

XxXx

A few hours later, Race walks Albert down to the front door.

“Sure you don’t want to stay the night?” Race asks for what must be the fifth time. “We’ve barely seen each other all week.”

“I wish I could,” Albert replies, propping the door open as Race leans in the jamb. “But I told you, my last exam is at eight in the morning. I need sleep.”

“And you won’t get that here,” Race agrees. “Fine. But you owe me.”

“And as soon as my exam is done, I’m yours for the break,” Albert promises.

“Good,” Race says, grabbing the front of his shirt and pulling him into a kiss. “Night, love.”

Albert can’t keep the smile off his face. “Night.”

He turns away and Race heads back inside.

Later, Albert will regret being so distracted, but right now he feels like he’s on cloud nine. He and Race are okay – he and Race are better than okay – and in less than twelve hours Albert will be done with his first semester of college and have nothing left to think about except for Christmas with his favourite people.

He doesn’t notice the car doors slamming behind him. He doesn’t hear the footsteps following him. He’s completely oblivious until a voice behind him singsongs, “ _Da-Sil-Va!_ ”

Albert freezes – he knows that voice. He turns to find Oscar and Morris Delancey smirking at him through the darkness. This is bad, but Albert knows he needs to keep his cool.

“ _De-Lan-Cey_ ,” he responds in the same singsong tone. “Fancy meeting you two here.”

“Well, imagine our surprise,” Morris says.

Oscar laughs. “So, you and the Racer, huh? I always knew there was something off about you two.”

Albert swallows. They’ve been watching them.

“Following me now?” he asks. He knows his best bet is to keep them talking as long as possible until he can figure a way out of this. “Well, I’m flattered, but as you seem to already know, I’m spoken for.”

He could make a run for it but there’s no way he’d get all the way to campus before they caught him. He could probably make it back to Race’s, but they’re standing in his way.

Morris growls, “We’re not fags like you.”

Albert doesn’t even flinch. It’s not the first time he’s had words like that flung at him.

“Then what’re you doing here?” he demands.

“Just business,” Oscar answers. They’re moving slowly toward him now and Albert takes a step backward for every one they take forward.

“This is your job?” Albert question, confused and suspicious. 

“Nah,” Oscar grins wickedly. “Just a perk.”

That’s when Albert runs, the Delancey’s hot on his heels. He turns a corner at top speed, his hat flying off his head in the process. He knows there’s an alley up ahead that connects with the one next to Race’s building and if he can just stay ahead of Oscar and Morris he’s sure he can circle back.

He’s almost at the end of the alley when Morris comes sprinting into it from the other end, stopping him short. He can hear Oscar fast approaching behind him and he’s left with no choice but to take a swing at Morris. It connects and he stumbles to the side but it’s not enough to knock him off his feet. Albert tries to dodge around him and keep running but Morris dives, catching him around the knees, and tackles him to the pavement.

Then they’re both on him, pummeling him with fists and feet, and suddenly the world goes black.

**Author's Note:**

> You weren't expecting another happy ending, were you?


End file.
